User blog:JonGrrr/Dead Space: Truth
This is my first Dead Space fan fiction. Please tell me what you think of it and feel free to give me any advice, just please be nice about it. I hope you enjoy. :D Chapter One A video screen blurs then clears, showing a blood stained room with a slightly twitching body of a strange creature on the floor. A boy, a teenager, wearing a Security R.I.G. with the helmet down, sits in a chair in front of the camera, dropping a white mining tool on the ground. He is shaking, his black hair stained with blood, and his right eye bleeding profusely, but his only blue eye was dull, as if losing life. The look on his face was full with fear and regret. His breathing heavy. "I send this video hoping for anyone to know what really happened here on the Sprawl." He stopped, slightly crying, "I know my friends have escaped the...horrors here. But I stayed behind to record this video." The body on the ground twitches violently, and makes a loud, gurgling noise. The boy jumps in his chair, grabs the tool he dropped earlier, and aims it at the body. The body, however, stops twitching all together. The boy sighs heavily, then cries quietly. "I can't believe I had to kill him." He cries louder, then, after taking deep breathes, he sits back in the chair, "my name is Ken Richardson, son of Bruce Richardson. And I after I tell you my story, I will not see tomorrow." Chapter Two "...testing for the new supersonic powered mining tool will begin next week. If this test is successful, we will revolutionize modern mining technology!" The room filled with clapping. Ken sat in the back of the room, in a corner. His father was presenting a new tool he and his team were developing. They were calling it IJ-591 Supersonic Ore-Cracker prototype. Ken's father was a well respected systems technician of Timson Tools. But he was reassigned to a tool developing team within the company after he presented this supersonic tool idea to the president of Timson Tools. His father continued with his speech, talking about the safety features of the tool. And how certain sound frequencies could do tremendous damage to a potential mineral-rich asteroids, even more so than the Javelin Gun. Ken smiled. Ken's mother left them, but she still lives on the Sprawl. Ken still sees her every once in a while, but she doesn't care about him; mainly because Ken has had trouble staying out of trouble. He skips school, paints graffiti on the walls of the Unitology Church - where he is now forbidden to enter - and several other violations. His father, however, sees that Ken has the potential to become an engineer, so he tries to teach Ken as much as he can, and also tries to keep Ken out of trouble. "Thus concludes this meeting," said Kens' father. Everyone in the boardroom began shuffling their papers and started to leave. Ken stood up and walked to his father," that was a great speech, dad. Everyone looked impressed with the tool." His father smiled and patted Ken's shoulder," thanks Ken. Honestly, I thought I lost everyone's interest." He chuckled. "Lets go home. Could you grab the tool, Ken?" Ken nodded and retrieved the tool. As soon as he grabbed the tool, Ken clutched his head, dropping the tool. "Ken?!" Ken collapsed on the ground, screaming. He then began mumbling. His father grabbed him, "Ken! Snap out of it!" Ken looked at his father, dazed. "Dad? Wha...what happened?" Ken stood up, but almost fell over. His father caught him. "Ken, what was that about?" "I-I don't know." Ken's father thought for a moment, "it sounds like whats been affecting many of the other citizens on the Sprawl lately. Let's get you to the hospital." Chapter Three Bruce helped Ken to the tram station, taking Ken to the hospital. They arrived and waited for the tram to arrive. Ken, are you alright to walk," Bruce asked. Ken nodded, and his father let him go. Ken stood normally, as if nothing happened. Then a voice was heard from the crowd. "Hey, Ken!" Ken looked and saw his girlfriend, Lily. She walked closer to Ken, but saw Bruce. "Oh, is Ken in trouble again, Mr.Richardson?" Ken knew what that meant. Most of the time his father was with him, it meant Ken was in some type of trouble. Mr. Richardson shook his head," no. Something happened, and I'm taking Ken to the hospital." Suddenly, Mr. Richardson's R.I.G. started beeping. A R.I.G.link opened, showing Hans Tiedemann. "Ah, Mr. Richardson. I'm glad I got a hold of you," Tiedemann began, "I heard you have developed a tool that uses supersonic technology. I'm quite interested in this. I would request that you come to the Transport Hub immediately. I will have some of my men escort you to my office, so we can discuss on a project, based on your discovery." Ken knew what Tiedemann had in mind. He wanted to have his father use the same technology for government purposes; to make weapons. Before Mr. Richardson could refuse the offer, Tiedemann disconnected. "Fuck," Mr. Richardson muttered. "Lily, could you make sure Ken to the hospital safely for me? I don't think that was a suggestion." "Of course, Mr. Richardson." Mr. Richardson nodded a thanks, then looked to Ken," Ken, reminder when I did those special adjustments to both our R.I.G.s?" Ken nodded. He was about six years old. What the adjustments did was that whenever Ken and Mr. Richardson were separated, or Mr. Richardson had to leave suddenly for a unknown reason or a unknown period of time, both of R.I.G.s would ping when they are within a certain distance. Mr. Richardson turned to go to the Transport Hub. The Tram arrived, and Lily and Ken sat inside. Lily had a worried look on her face. "Ken, what happened?" "I don't know. I was getting dad's tool for him when..." Thats when he realized he still had the tool. "Shit! I forgot to give this back to dad! He knew I still had it." Ken thought, then realized, that maybe he didn't want Tiedemann to reverse engineer his invention. He sighed and put it on the inside of his jacket. The tram suddenly came to a complete stop, causing several people, including Lily, to yell out in surpirse. The lights flickered, then went dark. "What was that?" It was quiet. The lights powered on, and the tram continued on its path. "Lily, are you ok?" Lily nodded, " we should get off at the next stop though." Ken agreed, "good idea. And my apartment is on the next stop. I have several things there that we can use in case of a complete blackout." Chapter Four The tram finally arrived at the next station, where Ken and Lily exited to reach Ken's apartment. "So, Lily," Ken began, as they walked down the corridors, " why were you at the tram station back there?" "I was on my way to visit my mother at the hospital actually," she replied, in a concerned tone. Lily's mother has been having health problems lately, as Lily put it. But Ken saw Lily's mother when he visited, er, snuck into the hospital one day; Lily's mother was in the asylum. Lily's mother was in a straight jacket, muttering about symbols, the Marker, and, most disturbing of all, monsters. Ken didn't tell Lily this, only for her safety. Ken nodded. When they turned the corner, Ken recognized it. "We're almost there." He checked the door numbers, then found his room. He took out his keycard and slid it through the scanner. The door opened. There was someone else inside, Kens' roommate. The young man had dark brown hair and teal eyes. He was taller than Ken, but only by three inches. He turned to face Ken," hey Ken. I was starting to worry about you." Ken went through the apartment searching for his emergency supplies. "Jason, where is my stuff?" "I had to move it into your closet. Because that is my closet," Jason replied, with a obnoxious look on his face. Jason has been, ever since he moved in, a spoiled brat, thinking he owns the place, when Ken is the one who is paying most of the bills. "Jason, now's not the-" The lights when out, and Lily squeaked. The lights flickered, and resumed on. "Lily, get into your R.I.G. suit" Lily nodded, and rushed into Kens room. "Hey! Whats going on here," Jason asked angrily. Ken sighed," you know how most of my hunches have been right?" "Yeah?" "Then trust me and get into your R.I.G. suit now. I have a bad feeling about this." Chapter Five Ken finished putting on his Security R.I.G., which is a modified version of the standard issues. This Security R.I.G. was dull green, with brown under-armor, with four red shields; one on each shoulder, one on left forehead, and one on the R.I.G. meter. Lily's R.I.G. was an old R.I.G., the Vintage Suit. She could afford it because her grandfather left for her a small fortune. Jason's R.I.G. was a suit he made himself, what he calls a Hacker R.I.G., which leaves the back of his head exposed, along with his hands. The mask was painted with a Marker on it: as Jason was a Unitologist, as much to Ken's disgust. Jason was Invested ranked. "Come on, lets go get my dad," Ken stated, opening the door and closing his helmet. "Who died and made you leader," Jason yelled, "I should be the leader!" "Do you know how to quickly navigate through the Sprawl? Do you know all the vent pathways?" Jason looked at Ken angrily, "you know I don't, since I'm not a convicted trouble maker." Before Ken could punch Jason in his face, Lily stepped between Ken and Jason," stop this you two! Quit acting like children!" Ken sighed, knowing she was right. "Besides, marker-head, I'm the only one with a make-shift weapon." Ken holds up the Prototype tool to show it. "Fine, lead the way, oh great leader," Jason replied, saying the last part with sarcasm. Ken moved ahead, followed by Lily, then Jason. "Where is your father anyway?" "He went to the Transport Hub, so he could be escorted to Tiedemann's office. We should hurry." The group picked up the pace, stopping only to wait for doors to open. They then came to an elevator, and while waiting for the elevator to arrive, Lily asked Ken in a worried voice," Ken, you said that you had a feeling that something bad is about to happen. What's going to happen Ken?" "I-I don't know Lil-" Ken stopped, and again clutched his head, "AHH!!" He collapsed. Jason and Lily tired to help him up, but Ken swung his arm wildly and violently. "Get away from me," Ken yelled, seeing two monsters in front of him. Jason, irritated, pressed a button so Ken's helmet would fold down, and smacked him across the face. Lily gasped, and Ken sat there, stunned. Ken looked at Jason, and nodded," thanks." "Get up, leader, our elevator has arrived," Jason replied, and the elevator stopped at their floor, but the door didn't open. "What the fuck? Open Goddammit!" Lily gripped Jason's shoulder, "relax! Power might be faulty, give it a minute." And sure enough, the door opened. The group stared into the elevator for a minute," what the fuck happened here?" The elevator was covered in blood, and the blood trail led up the wall, and into a broken vent. Someone was in that elevator, and ''something ''slaughtered the person. A distant growl came from the broken vent. Ken looked at Jason and Lily, "I think we should go to a security station, and grab some actual weapons." Chapter Six The group entered the elevator, each keeping a cautious eye on the vents above them. They reached the bottom floor, and the door opened just as a loud explosion was heard. Ken looked around the corner, but reared back, almost being run over by fleeing civilians. The sound of something being kicked around is heard. Ken looked again, it was a Plasma Cutter. He waited for the civilians to go by, or at least for them to kick the Cutter closer. Fortunately, the mob of people kicked it closer, and Ken grabbed it. He handed it to Lily," know how to use one of these?" Lily nodded. She took it. Jason, mad that he now doesn't have a weapon was about to yell at Ken, but several growls stopped him. Kim looked around the corner again, just to see a heavily maimed body, with blades coming out of its hands and two small arms protruding for its stomach, stands over him. And it was poised to strike. Ken was frozen in fear. He knew this person. It was Chris, a old childhood friend of his. Lily looked to see what was wrong, then pulled Ken out of the way of the things blades, just in time. Ken, now focused, pulled out the tool and shot at the thing twice. Two small, white darts attached to the creature, on on the shoulder, and one on it head. Ken then used the alt. fire, a low volume, but high pitched noise was heard, and the thing was violently shaking. The shaking ripped the things arm off, and the thing fell, dead. "What the fuck was that thing," exclaimed Ken. He looked at Lily, who shook her head. Then at Jason, who, for once, was silent. "Come on, lets keep moving." The group went into the actual lobby, dead bodies littered the floor. And the security gate was down. Before they could turn back, the other gate slammed shut. "Fuck. We need a way out." Jason banged on the gate, in a futile attempt to break it down. Lily looked at Ken. "Any ideas?" Ken looked up. "There," he pointed to the second story floor. "We can climb up there." Both Lily and Jason nodded. Jason crutched down, and Ken placed a foot in Jason's hands, and was thrown up into the air. Ken just barely caught the railing, and climbed up. He hooked his feet to the railing and lowered himself down, reaching for Jason's hand. Jason jumped and grabbed Ken's hand, and climbed up. "Ok Lily, come on." A loud roar was heard, coming from one of the apartments on the second floor. "Hurry up Lily," Jason yelled. Lily backed up, and started to run, she jumped and grabbed Ken's hand. Jason grabbed Ken's feet, to anchor him down. Lily slowly climbed up, and grabbed the railing. "Help me up! The blood is starting to rush to my head," Ken complained. Jason grabbed Ken's feet while Lily watched his back. The roar was heard again, coming closer. Jason just had Ken over the railing when another creature, same as before, crashed through a nearby apartment door. Lily aimed and fired four shots into the body, and no affect. "That's not possible," yelled Lily. The thing growled in annoyance, and charged. Panicked, Lily aimed for the things leg, which was shot off in two shots. The thing fell, but kept coming. Jason ran over to it and stomped the creatures head. "DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The thing died, but Jason wasn't taking any chances. He stomped until his calve was covered in blood. Ken stood. "Lily, you ok?" Lily nodded. "Check your ammo, Lily." She did, and shook her head. "I have four shots left. We need to find more ammo." Ken nodded. Then looked at Jason, was was walking back, making a bloody trail. "I need a weapon," Jason said, with a bit of fear in his voice. "Come on," Ken said, looking around," we need to keep moving." The group walked down the corridor and opened the door that was at the end of it. Behind it was a Store. "Finally," Jason exclaimed, running up to it. "Jason, none of us have any money. We can't-" "Who said anything about buying," Jason replied. He tore off a panel just outside the Store, and began fiddling with wires. "I'm gonna hack it, and make it give us free things." Several sparks came from the wires. Then a bright flash. "There." Jason said, activating the store, them coming out with a Javelin Gun. "Here Lily," Jason said, tossing her a few Plasma Energies. Lily caught them, and reloaded her Plasma Cutter. "There's a problem which hacking Stores, however," Jason began, then the Store completely shut itself down," no one can use this Store anymore." Ken shook his head. "No need. No one is heading for the stores anyway. They'd all be heading for ships; trying to get the hell off The Sprawl." Rattling was heard, coming from the vent overhead. Then is was silent. Lily aimed her Cutter at the vent. "What was that?" Suddenly, a R.I.G. link opened on Ken's R.I.G., the video showed something strange. It showed them- Lily, Jason and Ken- being watched through the vent. Something growled on the video, and from the vent. Lily panicked and shot at the vent. Banging was heard, and the R.I.G. link disconnected. The banging faded. "We're being stalked," Jason said, "and it can send R.I.G. logs." Chapter Seven The group found a small apartment room that had only one vent inside, and decided to take a rest inside. The room's door was already in pieces, with the pieces scattered on the inside of the room. The bed was covered in blood, and a severed leg was all that remained on the bed. Ken sat down, as Lily watched the vent and Jason watched the doorway. Ken looked at the ammo count for his father's tool, it had only six shots left. He couldn't reload. All the access ammo was at Timson Tools, in his father's office. He sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna run out of ammo soon," he told Jason and Lily, "we'll have to find a another store." "Why didn't you tell me that when I was hacking that store," Jason asked, a bit annoyed. "Jason relax. We have to stay calm," Lily said. "And be quiet, there could be more of those things around here," Ken said in a whisper. Faded growls were heard from a few close by apartments. "Lets move." After an hour, the group has traveled through several corridors, all having blood splattered along the walls, floors and, most disturbing of all, the ceiling. A roar was heard, and a creature running on it's hands came charging around the corner. The creature leaped at Lily, pinning her to the floor. "AH! Get this fucking thing off me!" Ken kicked the thing off, and Jason shot a javelin at it, spearing it to the wall. The creature roared in pain and squirmed around trying to get free, and started lashing its bladed tail around at a futile attempt of attacking Ken, who was standing the closest to it. "Oh my god," Lily gasped, sitting up," I-I know him! Thats my cousin!" "What," Jason asked. "You mean, these things are human?" Ken shook his head," used to be human. Whatever they are now, they don't die easily. Come on, let's keep moving." As Ken and Lily turned to leave, Jason stared at the thrashing creature. "This is what Unitology promises? Fuck them." He aimed and shot the tail, killing the creature. He then caught up with Ken and Lily. Chapter Eight The group arrived at the tram station, only to find that it was already leaving. Ken saw only a glimpse of who was inside. It was a engineer; Ken could tell because he saw the engineering R.I.G. the man was wearing. "Shit, the tram left already," Jason yelled angrily. "Jason, shut up," Ken yelled back. Before the argument could continue, a blood chilling roar came from one of the tram tunnels. A monster emerged from the dark tunnel. The legs were horridly lacerated, the right arm was a limbless corpse. The left arm had four bone blades on the side. It roared, and charged at Jason. Ken pushed Jason out of the way just in the nick of time. Lily began shooting the thing's legs, but it had little effect. The monster turned and spat a strange bile, but missed Lily. Lily looked at where the bile hit; nothing. No sizzling, no fumes. Nothing. She then looked back at the monster, which seemed to be listening for any sounds. Jason got up and began firing his Javelin Gun at the creatures shoulder. The monster screamed and charged at Jason, who dodged. Ken watched helplessly. He couldn't do anything, and if he did, he wouldn't be any help if something worse appeared. Ken then noticed something, the monster had no eyes. "It attacks by listening for sounds," Ken said quietly. He waved to Jason and Lily, and gestured them to stand still. Lily nodded, but Jason shook his head, but stood still, thinking they're about to get killed anyway. The creature, much to everyones surprise, stopped thrashing around and began walking carefully, now relying on touch to find them. Ken picked up a piece of shattered glass and threw it near the entrance the tram tunnel. The creature snapped its head toward the direction and stomped to where the glass landed. Lily saw what Zen was doing, and since she had a better angle to the inside of the tram tunnel, she grabbed a small rock and threw inside the tunnel, making an echo throughout the dark tunnel. The monster roared and charged down the tunnel. The group waited for the sound of stomping to end. Once it did, they all sighed in relief. Jason reloaded his weapon. "That was a close call," Jason said. "How'd you figure that out Ken?" "It never focused on just attacking one of us, just the one who was making the most noise." Roars of other creature where coming closer. "We gotta keep moving. Screw getting more ammo, let's just get off the Sprawl." Chapter Nine With the tram gone, Jason started kicking the luggage around angrily. "Goddammit!" Ken, as Jason continued to curse and abuse the suitcases, was trying to find another way to the shuttle. He saw three options: Either hold out and wait for another tram, go back the way they came, or walk down the dark tram tunnel. With these monsters running around, that wasn't a good option. Suddenly, a R.I.G. log opened on Ken's, Lily's, and Jason's R.I.G. It showed the door that lead to the room that they were in. "What the fuck," Jason said, annoyed. Then the view changed, to show monsters roaring and gurgling. "Oh no," Lily exclaimed, horrorified. "They can't open doors right?" "I don't think s-" the video then showed the door, and two sets of clawed hands start to hack the panel, which then the video feed cuts out. "Fuck, we need to go, now!" "Where to, genius!? The dark tunnel?" "Look! We could either sit and argue, or run and get a head start," Ken yelled back. "Lily, lets go!" Ken then runs down the tunnel opposite to the one the beast ran down. "Fuck!" Jason ran after them, just as the door opens, unleashing the horde of mangled, mutated bodies after them. The horde ran down the tunnel after them, gurgling and screaming at them. The trio could only see the silhouette's of the monsters. Lily, in front of everyone, led the way with the flashlight from her Plasma Cutter. She suddenly looked to the side of the tunnel, and saw an open door. "Look! A way out!" "Inside, hurry," Ken yelled. The tunnel becomes more illuminated. "Oh no. A tram's coming!" The light got closer, and it didn't seem like they'd make it. "BOOK IT!" Lily leaps through the door, with Jason right behind her. Ken, just five feet from the door, sees the front of the tram. "Hurry Ken," Lily screams, terrified and worried. Ken leaps. The tram rushs past the door, the sounds of bodies splattering against the metal hull of the tram fills the air. Then silence, and darkness. Chapter Ten Ken shuts the door, and yanks some wires out of the panel in order to keep it locked. He heart is pumping loudly, he almost got hit by a tram, with monsters that were mutated from cropses behind them. He saw his life flash in front of him. But he made it. Jason stood by the other doorway, standing guard as Ken and Lily caught their breath. Lily smiled, and jokingly said, "worst date ever." "Yeah, and hopefully not the last," Ken replied. "You two love birds need a minute alone," Jason asked. Ken and Lily shook their heads, and stood up. Ken looked around the room, using the flash light from his fathers prototype. And he saw something. An out dated PFM-100 Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower. It was better than what he had, and he could use it to help conserve what little ammo everyone had. Ken picks it up, and clips the other tool to his side. "Found something useful." "Just watch where you point that thing when you pull the trigger," Jason snorted. "Come on, we should get moving." After leaving the room, the group walked quickly and quietly through the halls. Jason, who was in the lead, stopped. "Why did you stop," Lily asked. "Dead end," Jason sighed," unless you want to go through a maintenance vent." He steps aside to show an open vent, with a trail of blood leading to it. "Those things use the vents. We shouldn't use them," Ken replied. "We need to find another way." "There isn't another way! The halls only led to here," Jason said. "We have to use the vent, or we're sitting ducks!" Lily stood between them, then looks at Ken," he's right. I don't like it either, but it's the only way out." "Unless you want to go back through the tram tunnels," Jason laughed. Ken growled. He hated it when Jason was right. Because when Jason was right, he rubs it in his face. "Fine. You go first, the Lily, and I'll cover our rear." Jason climbs into the vent, stopping at the first crossway. Then Lily climbs in. Ken, susicious of how quiet it has been, looks around the room with the flashlight on the flamethrower. He saw a flash of eyes, but not like the monsters from before. It screamed, and ran after him like a raptor. Ken jumps in the vent, and fires his flame thrower at the thing. "GO! GO!" Jason and Lily hurried down the vents, going as fast as they can, and Ken following behind. "Take the next right, It should take us in the general direction to the shuttles!" Jason turns, and Lily looks down the vent before the turn, and sees another monster with a bladed tail. She shoots at it, but with such tight quarters, has difficulty keeping her aim steady. The creature roars and rushes her. She shoots, severing an arm. It growls in pain and anger, and crawls toward her. "MOVE," Ken yells. Lily lunges down the vent Jason went, and Ken blasts the thing with the flamethrower. The monster quirms as it burns, then lays still, dead. Ken rushes down the vent, and see the opening Jason and Lily went through. Ken climbs out of the vent. "Ken, you might not want to make a lot of noise," Lily said quietly. "Why," Ken asked before looking out the large window infront of them. Behind it, more than twenty of the creatures were draging bodies to the center of the room. "What are they doing," Lily asked, horrified. "I don't know," Jason said, "but I don't want to stick around to find out. Come on." He walks out a door, leading away from the window, with Lily and Ken behind him. Chapter Eleven Rounding a corner, the group finds a EarthGov security office. "Finally," Jason exclaimed, "maybe we can find some real weapons." "Yeah," Ken said, "or maybe a working shuttle." The three advance, finding bloody bodies of both the monsters and the security force dead on the ground. "Oh my god," Lily gasped, looking at the blood and guts on the ground. She folded down her helmet, and puked off to the side. Ken went to her side. "You ok," Ken asked, concerned. He knows how she feels. He's almost thrown up several times already, but fought to hold it down. "Yeah, it's just that... How did this happen?" "I don't know" Ken replied, a bit of fear in his voice. He then turned to shut the door. Jason, on the other hand, understood what was happening. After piecing everything that he heard: The teachings of Unitology, about transcending death; the rumors of people going crazy from hearing voices, muttering about the Marker and monsters. Somehow, the Marker, or some crazy zealots, is responsible for all this. "We need to get off The Sprawl." Ken nodded, "let's look for a working shuttle, or at least some Pulse Rifles." They looked at the bodies of the officers. Only one had a Pulse Rifle next to him. "Seems that others already raided the office." "Yeah," Lily said. "I'll go in the back and see if I can find a shuttle." She goes to the back of the docking bay. Ken starts searching the cabinets for any ammo or, if he's lucky, another Pulse Rifle. Jason, while everyone was searching, stood guard at the door, just to be safe. Lily comes running back. "There's a gunship here!" "Really," Jason asked, feeling hopeful. "Yeah," Lily replied, feeling pround of herself. "It needs to fuel up, but it's in working condition!" Ken smiles. Finally, they can get away from this nightmare. "Alright, let's get this fueled up and-" He's cut off. His R.I.G. made a pinging noise. "What was that," Jason asked, annoyed. "My dad's close by," Ken exclaimed. He opened a vid to his dad, but got only static. "Dad? Dad!" A fuzzy voice was heard, "Ken? I-is it really you?" Ken almost cried. Not only out of joy, but also because he would have lost his only family. "Yes dad. Where are you?" A grunt of pain was heard, "I don't know. I think I'm by the school." "That's a few floors down from where we're at. Dad, find a place to hide, I'm coming to get you!" Ken ended the vid, and set his locator to his fathers R.I.G. "Are you crazy!? We just found a working shuttle, and you want us to leave it to find your father," Jason yelled. "No," Ken replied. "Lily, how long do you think it'll take to refuel the gunship?" Lily hesiated, but reply, "maybe twenty or thirty minutes." "Alright," Ken nodded, and looked at Jason, "if I'm not back by the time the ship's refueled, leave me." "Ken, no. I'm not leaving you," Lily cried. "Ken... It could be a trap," Jason said sadly. "No, I'm not leaving my father to die! He saw me as his son! After all the trouble I've caused, he still saw some potential. And if it is a trap, I'll fight every monster to my last breath to get my father out of here!" Ken turned to Lily and hugged her," I'm sorry, back I'm going alone. And I don't want you to worry about me. All I care about is that you get away from this nightmare." Lily, tears streaming down her face, shook her head," n-no. Ken, I love you. I'm not going to let you die here." "I know, but I don't want you to die because of me. But I'll make it back before the gunship's refueled. I promise," Ken said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then picks up the Pulse Rifle and hands Jason the flamethrower," barricade everything, and lock the door when I leave." Jason nodded, " I knew you were a crazy son of a bitch. But... Now you're sucidial." Ken smirks," and you were a stubborn bastard. So, I know you won't let any of those things get through the door." He reloads the rifle, opens the door, and walks outside. "Remember," Jason started," thirty minutes." Ken gave him a thumbs up, and Jason shuts the door behind him. Chapter Twelve Ken ran down the hall and reaches an elevator. "I will make it back in time," he whispered to himself. The elevator opened up, Ken entered and pressed for the floor the school is on. The started to close, but the tracks for the door started to spark, making a loud grating noise, and the doors stopped. "Fuck!" Ken ripped off a panel and began to rewire the elevator. A roar was heard. Ken looked and it was another one of those monsters that he, Lily and Jason encoutered on the tram station. "Oh no," his eyes were wide, and he hurried to rewire the elevator. The monster screamed and charged toward Ken. Ken's heart was racing. The pounding that the creature monster made as it was charging was distracting him. Ken put two wires together making sparks fly, and the door slamed shut just as the creatures head was past the doorway. The monster roared in annoyance and spat at Ken before the door decapiated the beast. Ken breathed a heavy sigh. "Too close." Ken looked at the head, and kicked it lightly, and the head violently screamed. "Fuck!" Ken jumped in surprise, stomping the head. The head was silent. "Scared the shit out of me." The door opened to show the hall to the elementary school, bodies of dead monsters and limbs cluttering the floor. "Looks like someone was here." Ken looked around for ammo. He moved a body with the front of its chest melted away and found a some credits. "What luck!" He grabs the credit chip but a nearby body jumped up and lunged at Ken. "Gauh," ken yelled, the thing tackling him to the ground. the monster was missing an arm. It growled, and swung at Ken. He rolled away from the attack, and pulled the trigger on the Pulse Rifle. It didn't take long for the creature to fall over dead. Ken, panting heavily, grabbed the credits and went to the store that was right next to the elevator he came from, restocked on some ammo for the Pulse Rifle, and bought a couple small packs. "It's not much, but'll do," he said, using one for now. He turned around and headed for the blood stained door of the school. "I hope the all the children were evacuated," he said, passing through the door after it opened. Chapter Thirteen Category:Blog posts Category:Dead Space Fanon